Dimension Hoppers 2: Hopping Through Time
by Tas the Toon Mouse
Summary: After Tas and his entire town moved in to Mobius due to their evil doppelgangers, he was just spending time with his new friends until Eggman interrupts. Meanwhile, they find out that he's going to try to control time, again. What will happen? Who stole my nose- wait, there it is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: You're Going Back Down!

"Ready, GO!" I yelled. I was at Uncle Chuck's restaurant. Today, Sonic was holding a chili dog eating contest. The contestants were, of course, Sonic The Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Knuckles The Echidna. After I started the stopwatch, I saw Sonic finish already. "And of course, Sonic wins. Heh." I said. "Here, time me." I gave Sonic the stopwatch and stood in front of a heap of chili dogs on a plate.  
"Ready," Sonic started. I leaned backwards. "Go!" I took 20 of 100 chili dogs and stuffed it into my mouth. I did that four more times and when I looked at my reflection, my snout was huge. Probably because either I didn't chew them yet or the reflection was making me look big. I swallowed all of the chili dogs but one chunk of it went through the wrong hole.  
*COUGH COUGH HACK CAW* I spit the chunk out and it landed on nearby pedestrians' face. It also landed on someone's bike wheel and he spun into a tree.  
"Whoops." I said. Things quickly became dark. "Hey, who turned off the sun?" I looked up and saw a giant red ship with a weird face printed on it. It looked like a giant egg with goggles, glasses, a moustache, and he looked yellow due to the light.  
"Ugh, Eggman." Sonic said. I held in a laugh. Eggman? That's a ludicrous name. "Come on, let's go." Knuckles grabbed my arm and I grabbed Sonic's legs and he grabbed onto Tails' legs. Knuckles started to swing us around and after a couple seconds, he let go and Tails spun his tails like a helicopter. Sonic then rolled up into a ball and Tails kicked him to Eggman's ship. Wait a minute, how am I still in the air? I crawled on nothing and quickly grabbed Tails' legs. I also spun into a ball and he kicked me to the same place where he kicked Sonic.

"Okay Tails, I got-"  
SPLAT! I smashed right into a window. Sonic looked at me.  
"I'm okay." My voice muffled. I pushed myself off the window but I almost fell off. I quickly caught onto the ledge of a small platform and started to crawl to the opening. When I got there, I quickly pushed myself over and onto the platform. I got up and followed Sonic.

Bam!  
"Nice one, Sonic." I said. I turned around and saw a robot about to punch me. I quickly jumped over him and kicked a self-destruct button. It powered down and fell onto its knees. It then created a small explosion.  
"Really? There was a self-destruct button on that robot? I had to beat that type of robot with Knuckles to destroy it but you just hit the switch and it goes bam!" Sonic yelled.  
"Are you done?" I asked.  
"Yep." He answered. I then felt something grab my shoulder.  
"What the- yah!" I kicked my legs up and I kicked the robot's head off. It let go and exploded. I then felt something hit my head and I fell down onto the floor. Ow. I thought. I looked at where Sonic was standing. He was becoming overwhelmed by robots. I blinked again to clear my blurry vision and I pushed my foot back. It hit the robot who punched me and it got launched right out of the nearby window. I jumped back up and I charged at Sonic's robot.  
SMACK, POW! I flew right next to the broken piece of the window, creating another one. I saw myself falling to my, something. Not death, I don't die from heights. I made fists and attempted to summon my light form but it didn't work. I was too close to the ground to stop falling. I pulled out an orb from my pocket. It was called Gravity Modifier. I raised it above me and it created a non harmful blast. I began to slow down until I went to a stop. I then started to go back up. I quickly used the orb and I stopped in midair. A feet later, I landed on the ground. I got up and looked at the-  
"MY EYES! IT BURNS!" I yelled. I looked at the noon sun. After a couple seconds of recovering from the blindness, I looked up and saw the ship. I moved my head 90 degrees down and saw a ramp. I dashed towards it at full speed and I jumped at the tip. I sliced through the wind as I went up, letting me to sustain most of my speed. When I got close enough to the opening, I blocked the wind and I landed right in the engine room. I looked at the humongous brown engine and smiled. I spun into a ball and homed right into the center. I went out the other end and I landed on my knee, foot, and hand. The engine exploded into smithereens. I went deeper into the ship to rescue Sonic. When I got to the core, I saw Sonic still okay. He gave me thumbs up and ran to the exit. I just jumped, rolled fast, and sliced through all the iron. I went through 20 floors until finally, I was no longer in the ship. I saw Tails in a distance with his plane called The Tornado. It was red with "SONIC" printed at the side. I landed on one of the wings and I looked to my left to see Sonic free falling. I stabilized myself and waited for Tails to get to Sonic. When we finally got to him, he landed on the opposite side of me (to my right) and we went back down.  
BAM! I turned around and a cannon ball made contact with my face.

"Ow..." I moaned. I opened my eyes. They readjusted to the lighting and I saw myself on the ground in front of The Tornado. "What was that?"  
"Our mail." Tails said. He showed me a piece of paper. I jumped up onto my feet and grabbed the paper. It said:

Dear Mr. Sonic, Mr. Tails, and Mr. Tas,

I just wanted to remind you that today at 6:00 PM, my birthday party will begin.

Yours Truly,  
Cream The Rabbit

P.S. Sorry if I hit Tas in the face with the cannonball.

I went white after reading the note.  
"Did you forget about Cream's birthday?" Sonic asked.  
"No, I'm freaked out that Cream would know that this would hit my face." I answered.

* * *

This was in Scratchpad and when I copied and pasted this into , It was bold and it was filled with line breaks. I fixed all of it and hit save but there was a few "problems" so I had to copy and paste again and I got too lazy to fix it all over again so, here.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Happy Birthday To You!

1 more hour until Cream's birthday party.  
Man, what should I get for Cream? Well, she does like chao. Maybe... I ran to the pet store and got something special for Cream.

I ran back to my house and pulled out a box. I looked at the time and saw I had only 30 minutes left until the party. Stupid cashier, always hassling me with the prices. I folded it up until there were only two holes on the top. I put my gift in there and I poked the sides with a pen so it could breathe. I grabbed the box and I ran to Cream's house.

"Thank you Ms. Rouge for giving me a chao doll of you." Cream said.  
"It's my pleasure, hun." Rouge said. When no one was looking, she threw it into a basket full of Rouge's gifts.  
"Only 1 minute until my party starts." Cream said to herself, looking around. "Where is Mr. Tas?"  
"I'm here!" I yelled. I swiftly jumped through the doorway and barely went over Cream's pile of presents. I held the box in front of me so I don't accidentally smash it. I landed on my belly and closed my eyes simultaneously. I opened my eyes and saw the box was still okay. I sighed. Cream went to me and helped me up. "Thanks Cream." She then hugged me really tight. "Whoa, what's with the breathtaking hug? And when I said breathtaking, I literally meant breathtaking."  
"I thought you weren't going to make it!" She exclaimed, hugging me tighter, which was surprising because she nearly crushed my lungs.  
"Well, I did make it, so you have nothing to-" I lost all of my breath at that moment. I quickly tapped Cream on the shoulder and she let go of me. I breathed in deeply and exhaled, making me light-headed. When the light-headedness was gone, I picked up the box. "By the way, I got a super duper Jupiter gift for you." I said. I gave her the box and she opened it. Out flew a flying chao that looks like me. Her eyes flashed in awe. She quickly told me to hold the chao and ran up the staircase that was to my right. After a couple seconds, she came down with Cheese The Chao.  
"Cheese, we have a surprise for you!" Cream told Cheese. She let go of Cheese and he flew to chao me. He speculated the chao.  
"Chao." Cheese said.  
"Chao!" Mini me said. It fluttered its white wings and hovered at the same height of Cheese. They chatted back and forth until they jumped. They started to zip around the room. They played around until they got too tired. Cream stuck her hands out and Cheese landed softly on it.  
"Chao." Cheese said.  
"The chao that Tas gave me is a mini version of him except with genes of an actual chao?" Cream asked.  
"Mmm, Chao." Cheese said.  
"Wow! I heard it costs 100 mobians to get one!" Cream shouted.  
"150 jellybeans for me, I haggled the price lower with persuasive reasoning." I said.

Flashback!

_I walked into the pet store._  
_"Hello sir, would you like to get a pet chao?" A guy asked. He probably works here._  
_"Sure, except it's going to be a gift for someone's birthday." I answered._  
_"Does this friend like chao?" The guy asked._  
_"Yes, is there anything that I can use to make a chao look like me?" I asked._  
_"Yes, it costs 100 mobians."_  
_"LAWL WHAT!" I asked/yelled. "That's 200 jellybeans!" I found out a couple months ago that each mobian money is worth 2 jellybeans._  
_"Oh well, you pay what you get." The guy said._  
_"I pay over 1000 jellybeans for the best doodles back then, and they don't even look like me!" I yelled. We started to argue until he let me pay 150 jellybeans._

"It's cake time!" I heard Cream yell. I snapped back into reality. Everyone followed her and we sat on a chair at the ends of the table. There was something I forgot but I really didn't care. After Cream cut the cake after singing "Happy Birthday," I grabbed a piece and ate it in one bite. Then there was something building inside of me. I tapped my finger on the table at great speed. Everyone was staring at me.  
"It's sugar rush," Tails whisper at the opposite end of the table. "Everyone, go under the table."  
"YAHOO!" I bounced everywhere inside the house while in my very new form: Shape Shift. When I returned to the chair I was in, I popped into my regular form. In the pop, I bounced a little in the air but I landed softly. I looked around and saw nothing was messed up.  
"Wow, that was pretty cool." I said in a REALLY fast and REALLY high-pitched voice. "Huh-what-the-heck-I'm-talking-so-fast-awesome!" I yelled. Everyone was staring at me from under the table. "What?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Time Warped

I was lying against a very green tree with Sonic lying at the other side.  
"So Sonic, what do you want to do today?" I asked.  
"I dunno, what do you want today?" Sonic answered.  
"I don't know, what do you want to do today?" I asked again.  
"I dunno." Sonic said.  
"Do you want to play tag?" I asked.  
"Dude, I would win that game, and that game is unbeatable." Sonic said.  
"Talk about modesty," I muttered. "Wanna race?"  
"I would beat you on that too." Sonic told me.  
"Hmm, freeze tag?" I suggested.  
"We need one more player."  
"How about Tails?"  
"He might,"  
"Let's get more people, more players, the merrier." I said.  
"Okay." We both got up and dashed towards the opposite direction.

VroooOOOOM! SCREEEEEECH! I slowed down to a stop near the tree I was at before. I got about 10 people behind me. Moments later, Sonic arrived with WAY more people. About 40 people, including Tails.  
"I call Tails and Knuckles to be It!" I yelled. I quickly dashed to the corner of the park we were in. The game has begun.

"Whoa!" I quickly dodged Tails' attempt to freeze me. I jumped into the air and flipped over Tails. I landed behind him and sped to unfreeze everyone else, but then, something extremely peculiar happened. Everyone except me and Sonic froze, not because of Tails and Knuckles. When that happened, there was a white wisp of air surrounding us. I then felt something surrounding my wrist. I looked at it and it something was fading in. When it became a little more clear, it looked like a watch. Everything around us disappeared and was replaced by white emptiness. I walked forward with Sonic. I piece of paper was lying on the ground. I picked it up and began reading it.

_Dear Heroes,_

_I have this note written for you because I cannot be in your presence. ("Why not?" Sonic asked.) A mad man that is very fat (I laughed at that comment about Eggman) is planning to destroy time. Please help me._

_Sincerely,_  
_Time_

_P.S. Mess this up and you'll be dead._

"We're the heroes?" I asked. Sonic smiled. "AW COME ON! I HATE TIME TRAVELING! You do one thing, something happens in the future, if we tell Eggman this, oh man I can't explain."  
"Don't worry, we have time on our side." Sonic told me.  
"Wait, if you screw something up, we can always fix it by going back in time." I thought. "Okay, I'm good." Suddenly, everything started reappearing and regaining its color. Sonic and I fell to the ground, moaning for no apparent reason. Everyone was staring at us by bending their backs.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"You guys fell and got hurt." Tails said. "What were you doing before you fell?" I heard a voice in my head.  
If you tell anyone, I'll screw the stuffing out of you. Said the voice in my head that was certainly not mine. I didn't want to lie, so this is what I said.  
"It's a secret."  
"Why should falling down be a secret?" Tails asked. I gulped.  
"Because, it might be the reason that you want to be a secret..." I started to talk about it until I said a key word that caused me to change the subject "I mean, really! He made fun of me and I personally think that guy is an idiot, I mean, really!" I ranted. Tails then walked away while I was still ranting on and on. I didn't even notice until 10 minutes later. I looked around and no one was around me. "Where did everyone go?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tails Most Glorious Invention Yet

I was sleeping in my new and improved home. That's right, ToonTown fans, no longer that two room house, but a four room one: a living room, a kitchen, a bedroom, and a TV room. I hopped onto my new sofa and grabbed my new remote, and turned on my new TV. I still had the same channels as before: The News Channel, The CarToon Channel, Disney Channel, etc. I went onto The CarToon Channel. I quickly changed to Disney Channel after realizing the shows were terrible (The shows in this version on The CarToon Channel, not the real life one, Cartoon Network). The re-runs of Wizards of Waverly Place. I folded my elbow and put my hand under my head while laying sideways on the couch while watching TV. After a couple of minutes, the episode ended and Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone started playing. I sat upwards on the couch since I'm a fan of Harry Potter. Just then, the glass door was being knocked on to my right. I looked towards it and I saw Tails with a package. I walked up the door and opened it.  
"What now? I'm starting to watch a Harry Potter movie." I said impatiently.  
"Sorry, well anyways, I finally finished inventing a time machine. It took me a year to complete it." Tails said. That reminded me of what happened yesterday. "Sonic helped me a little. He gave a hourglass and I plugged it into this glorious device (Tails lifted up the package) and it worked!"  
"Did that happen to be a Time-Turner from Harry Potter?" I asked.  
"Are you that obsessed with Harry Potter?" Tails asked.  
"Not THAT obsessed, unless remembering all the spells and having a wand of my own that actually works is weird, then yes, I am that obsessed with Harry Potter." I said. "Look." I held my wand at Tails. "Episkey!" A cylinder of green light surrounded my wand and Tails and he stood up straighter. I then yelled: "Aquamenti!" A thick string of water popped out my wand and splashed Tails.  
"Cool, now look at this." Tails said. I pocketed my wand. Tails unwrapped the package and inside was a pocket watch. "This may look like an ordinary digital pocket watch, put if you turn this nob and tune to a certain date, time, and year, it will teleport you to it." Tails explained. He then looked at the time. "Here, turn it to two minutes ahead." Tails said. I grabbed the watch and turned the knob to 2 minutes ahead. Everything turned white and disappeared. I looked down and saw I was on a rolling floor thing that makes you either makes you go faster forward or slower backwards. I started to walk towards the right direction. After 30 seconds, a portal appeared. I jumped into it and I landed in front of Tails.  
"Awesome, it works, now, here are some warnings." Tails handed me a piece of paper. Here is what it said.

Warnings for Time Travelers:  
1. Be careful not to change anything from the past. It may be fatal and screw you up.  
2. Do NOT jump off of the boosters (so that's what those things are called. I thought to myself). You will restart your trip.  
3. This device takes one minute to recharge, if you use another device to speed up the process, it's not going to work.

"Okay got it." I said. "Time to see what Eggman is up to today." I turned off the TV and was going to exit my house until Tails blocked me.  
"You can't go alone! Not after what happened to the last person like you."  
"I think I'm the only person in all of the worlds that have these powers." I said.  
"Yeah, but still, I think I should come with you." Tails said.  
"Okay, but I only agreed for help and company." I said. Tails nodded.

"Where is Eggman's base?" Tails asked, wandering around. I pulled his arm.  
"Right there." I said calmly, trying not laugh. There was a giant Eggman symbol with signs saying "Eggman's base!"  
"Oh." Tails said.  
"This is the first time you have said something stupid." I said.  
"Yeah." Tails said sadly.  
"Come on, lets go!" I shouted. I dashed towards the front entrance. I then felt a shock pass through my entire body. I was launched backwards onto my back and slid to Tails' side. I stood up and tried to regain awareness. When I did a couple seconds later, I dashed back to the door but got electrocuted again.  
"I wonder how-"  
BZT!  
"That door-"  
BZT!  
"Is electrocuting-"  
BZT!  
"Tas." Tails finished. I was burnt badly and I felt a shock wave pass through my body. I readied myself to charge at the door one last time. I picked my foot up, threw it above my other knee, bent my lifted knee, and swung it forward for a fast start. Tails grabbed my arm.  
"Do you want this bagel?" Tails asked, shoving a bagel onto my nose. I nodded vigorously. "Here ya go!" Tails threw it towards the opposite direction to where I was going to go to. Quick as Sonic, I changed my direction and chased the bagel. One second, I was still on the red sand where Eggman's base but the next second, I was running on water. The bagel quickly turned back to where I was. Not paying attention to my energy level and where I was, I skidded across the water until I was at a beach, then I dashed towards the flying bagel.

"He should be here in three, two, one..." The bagel flew into the entrance door.  
"THAT'S MEH BAGEL!" I yelled. My head smashed right into the door and it swung upwards. I quickly grabbed the bagel and started eating it.  
BAM, BAM, BOOM! I didn't notice the mess I created until I finished my bagel. I jumped and skidded on my heel until I stopped. I turned around and saw sparks disappearing from the air and saw a long scorch mark in front of me. I ran back with a quarter of the energy I had before and when I finally got to Tails, I fell on the floor. He grabbed my arms and dragged me through the hallways. I opened one eye.  
"I wonder why all the buildings and contraptions that Eggman builds is the color black in the interior." I wondered out loud. I closed the eye again.


End file.
